


Orders

by HolyEmpress



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyEmpress/pseuds/HolyEmpress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being part of Ren's team for the Asia Circuit meant sharing hotel rooms with him - for better or for worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orders

**Author's Note:**

> What's up everybody, it's HolyEmpress, and today, we're in for some KaiRen, let's do this shit - I mean, this fic is based on my headcanon that Kai and Ren dated during s2, with that said, have a nice read !

Sharing the hotel room with Ren was, without a doubt, the worst part of participating in the Asia Circuit alongside AL4. Worse than anything he could have ever imagined.

\- Kai… go get me something to eat, he whines, all of a sudden.

He raises his eyes from the text he’s reading – the vanguards news, on his phone – and abstains from sighing, because he wasn’t genuinely expecting  _Ren,_ of all people, to respect his need for some peace of mind, much less for  _silence_ in the morning.

\- Get it yourself.

\- If you don’t obey me, I’ll kiss you until you burst, Ren declares joyfully.

It’s a dare, and a childish one, but he feels no surprise. His rival loved to give him silly challenges like these, enjoyed the fact that he rarely felt any drive to  _win_ (outside of vanguard – so few things mattered, really).

\- Am I supposed to be scared ? He answers.

And that already a big effort, to humour him like this.

He tries to sound unimpressed – but as always with Ren, it’s only half true, somewhat harder than usual to feign indifference. He cares about few things ; fears even less.

But Ren’s affection is terrifying, something he cannot control, so maybe, he really was supposed to be scared right now, and he waits, for him to act on his words. Ren grins, and moves toward him, and that’s when he realizes – realizes he has genuinely upset him this time. The first thing he feels is Ren’s hand, cold, against his neck, pulling the fabric of his shirt away.

Then, it’s Ren’s lips, against his skin. He freezes, because something about his aura is much more menacing than it ought to be. He’s not trying to be  _lovely_ \- and Ren starts sucking lightly against his shoulder, stopping only for a few seconds before diving in again, harder each time ; it’s only slightly painful, and he hesitates, but ultimately doesn’t tell him to stop, because that’s just how they work, his partner (he can’t say  _boyfriend –_  because it feels fake, somehow) exploiting the faults in his silence to get what he wanted out of him. His mind is already focused on something else – how he’s going to hide that stupid hickey, and if he wants to get payback – but suddenly his concentration slides, because Ren is starts to be  _gentle,_ working his way up from his shoulder to his neck with kisses, and t’s disgusting, really.

Disgusting how he can’t decide if he’s enjoying it or not.

\- Please stop, he says reluctantly after a while.

\- Oh, so know you’re going to do what I want ? Ren asks in a scornful tone.

And he smiles.

A little too brightly.

( _sometimes, he could almost convince himself they loved each other_ )


End file.
